Living Heroes
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Blake never would have guessed that she would end up here. Rated T for mild language, because I'm paranoid.


**I don't own RWBY**

Blake Belladonna never would have guessed that fifteen years after she graduated from Beacon Academy that she would be teaching there, let alone be teaching Grimm Studies. Professor Peter Port had named her as his replacement two years ago after he suffered a stroke. She had been shocked that he chose her and reluctantly agreed to take the position. Blake wasn't the only new addition to the staff, several of her class mates had joined as well. She was startled from her thoughts when the PA system came on.

"Attention please, will Professor Arc please report to the courtyard," called Headmaster Ozpin.

Jaune had been another unexpected addition to the staff when he agreed to take over the role of combat instructor. The previous one that had taken over after Professor Goodwitch died had been poached by Sanctuary Academy last year. The boy had become a man, but he was still the loveable goofball that everyone loved. Other additions to the staff where Dove Bronzewing and Velvet Scarlatina Winchester; the four of them had become a close nit group of friends over the past couple of years.

As she continued to grade papers, Blake got lost in her memories. Not all the people she had known during her days as a student had lived this long, the war had taken many of them. Among those who died where Russell Thrush and Sky Lark of team CRDL. Russell had died trying to stop a group of White Fang goons from stealing a priceless statue that they planned to sell on the black market. The surviving members of team CRDL had made it their mission to find the statue and return it to its rightful place, and they did nearly a year later.

Sky had been killed in the battle of Stone Tree a month after they found the statue; no one had seen him fall so they had no idea who killed him. Sky wasn't the only loss at Stone Tree, Sage had been killed there as well and Dove lost his right arm from the elbow. Scarlet was ambushed and killed while out on patrol a few days after the battle. When the fighting finally sputtered out nine days after the first shot was fired Blake's class had suffered twenty-one killed and sixteen wounded.

Stone Tree had been a skirmish compared to what happened at Fort Axel. The allied army had been taken by surprise and suffered thirty-seven percent casualties. Ren and Nora had died there, fighting side by side until the bitter end. Fox and Yatsuhashi had also been killed trying to save a group of Atlasian soldiers that had been pinned down. The most painful lose however had been Sun.

The thought of Sun caused a lump to form in Blake's throat. He had been wounded and she had been holding him in her arms as Weiss desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The last thing he did was apologize for not being able to hold on. Weiss blamed herself for several years for being unable to save him, but Blake had never blamed her for it.

After that, everyone started to worry about Neptune. He was the only survivor of his team and he started to suffer from a mental breakdown. Neptune requested and received permeation to be discharged from the army after almost getting himself killed one too many times. Yang had followed him, her maternal instincts taking over, and about a year later the two of them returned with a son they had named Sun. The two of them where now teaching at Haven Academy.

"Ms. Belladonna come quickly," cried a first year named Jessie Snow. The girl seemed very agitated and afraid. Blake bolted up from her set with Gambol Shroud in her hands. She always kept it stowed away under her desk in case of emergency. Jessie had already bolted out the door, but Blake caught up to her really quick.

"What's wrong," asked the older woman.

"Some strange woman just started attacking Professor Arc in the courtyard," was Jessie's near panicked reply. Blake slowed briefly, and then sped back up, a knowing grin on her face.

When the two of them reached the courtyard they found a rather large gathering of students and a few teachers. The two of them came up alongside the schools weapons forger, Dove Bronzewing. Dove was as much a weapons nut as Ruby and had jumped at the chance to join the staff after the war ended. He had a bronze colored prostatic right arm that could shift into his weapon. Weiss had spared no expense when she took over the SDC after the war in providing prostatic limbs for all the men and women who had served in the war, even helping former White Fang members in an effort to close the divide between the two races.

Dove gave her a glance and his smirk was all the confirmation Blake needed. Sure enough, there was Jaune locked in what appeared to be an intense battle with a flame haired woman. Even the fourth year students, who knew who the mystery woman was, stared in awe at the display. The first year students looked on in a mixture of fear and awe at the fact that their combat instructor, who had beaten the living snot out of the strongest fourth year team not to days ago, was being beaten by some random stranger. With one swift move, the woman had managed to knock Jaune to the ground on his back and place her sword tip on his neck.

"My, my you are getting sloppy Mr. Arc," the woman purred.

"I could say the same to you Mrs. Arc," Jaune replied, as his sword tip tickled her stomach. The woman just gave him a warm smile and offered him a hand up, which he took happily. They held hands for a moment longer, staring into each other's eyes.

"Get a room you two," Dove snapped, ruining the moment. Jessie and all the other first year students eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when they realized who this mystery woman was. If Jaune Arc was a famous war hero and the ideal of his students, then Pyrrha Nikos Arc was a nearly mythical legend.

"Oh my god! That's Pyrrha," Jessie cried out. Pyrrha was her role model, the reason she worked so hard to make it to the top of her class. She even had styled her magenta colored hair after the Amazon. Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiastic first year's antics.

"Yeah that's her alright, the so called 'Warrior Goddess'," Dove muttered with a role of his eyes. He wasn't jealous of Pyrrha at all; he just got tired of all the titles that people gave her like all the people who had gotten to know her over the years. To them she was just Phyrra the good friend who had your back.

"Eep! She's coming over here, what do I do," asked Jessie in a panic. Dove opened his mouth to say a smart ass remark, but Blake gave him a smack on the arm.

"Be nice she's just a kid," she chided him.

"Look just be you. If there is one thing that will piss Pyrrha off its falsehood," Dove advised.

By the time the Arc couple had come up to them Jessie was a bundle of nerves. Pyrrha Nikos was rather intimidating in person, though she seemed to radiate an inviting warmth. She stood taller than most men; her own husband was only an inch taller than her. With a mane of flaming red hair that reached the small of her back and bright emerald eyes.

Jessie by this point was practically hiding behind Ms. Belladonna. She felt so inadequate about herself that she just wanted to run away. Such a famous person like Pyrrha Nikos wouldn't bother to talk to her. Jessie was just about to make a break for it when the Professors started talking.

"Dove, Blake it's been too long," Pyrrha cried out happily as she embraced her two old friends.

"Good to see you to Pyrrha," Blake said with a warm smile.

"Couldn't resist showing of in front of the kids could you," Dove said with a smirk. The Arcs just blushed and chuckled lightly at that. Then Pyrrha noticed someone hiding behind Blake. By the looks of her she was a first year.

"Blake who's this," asked the champion. The girl let out a small cry and tried to bolt when Blake yanked her out in front of her.

"This is Jessie, she's at the top of the first year class, and she's a fan of yours," Blake explained.

"Hello Jessie," Pyrrha said with a warm smile. Jessie couldn't believe it; Pyrrha Nikos was talking to her. _Wait, say something you idiot!_

"He…Hello," she managed to squeak out. _Smooth, even a mouse Faunus doesn't sound like that._

"You don't have to be so nervous. I'm just a person after all," Pyrrha chuckled.

"Sorry, I've just never thought I'd get the chance to speak to you Mrs. Arc," Jessie managed to say in a small voice.

"Well I hope we can talk again real soon, but for now I'd like to have a few hours with my old friends," Pyrrha said giving the girl another warm smile. She offered her hand to Jessie who stared at it in disbelief. Pyrrha Nikos was offering to shake her hand! _Don't just stand there gaping like a fish, shake her hand you idiot!_

Jessie managed to take Pyrrha's hand and then promptly fainted. The champion managed to catch the first year before she hit her head on the pavement and gentle laid her down. She and the others couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly to the unconscious girl.

"You still have that magic way with people I see," Dove deadpanned.

 **END**

 **This was just an idea for a future AU story that I had in my had for a while. I might turn this into a full fledged story, but probably not any time soon. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


End file.
